


healing

by wiredbonez



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Probably ooc, Rated teen for swearing, not beta read we die like wilbur in skyblockle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiredbonez/pseuds/wiredbonez
Summary: tommy realizes he's going to need some extra help to control his brother, so of course he goes to their father for help.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 325





	healing

tommy was helping techno is his farm, collecting and replanting potatoes. tommy stopped, and leaned onto his shovel, after securing it into the dirt, "techno, i'm worried about wilbur." he admitted. "just let him do his thing, he won't go through with any plans." techno only grumbled, continuing on with farming. "how do you know that though!? the other day he almost fucking did it!" tommy yelled, with worry clear in his voice. "key word, almost." techno pointed out, "he knows he won't do it either, he's too much of a showman and there will always be someone to stop him." 

"but what if there's no one to stop him, or if dream encourages him to-" 

"tommy, i know you're worried but we both know he won't do anything. he knows he's in the wrong." techno groaned, he then looked at his brothers worried expression, and let out a sigh. "i'll go look for him, whilst i'm gone, you continue working." techno rolled his eyes, heading towards the exit of the farm. tommy wanted to complain about having to continue working but stayed silent and watched his brother leave. 

tommy decided to have a small break whilst techno was gone, he left his shovel dug into the dirt and sat just outside the farm, leaning on the wall. he tried to relax himself so he could have a nap, but it was difficult with the uncomfortable wall behind him. he shifted and squirmed, before giving up and letting out a long sigh. he knew neither of his brothers would listen to him, he's the youngest out of the three afterall.

he missed them. he missed having fun with his brothers. the fun ended when he and wilbur moved out. the fun ended when wilbur founded l'manburg. since then, they've been in so many battles and everything is so stressful. tommy reached into his pockets for his earpiece and fixed it into his ear, "will, i don't know if you're even listening but, i miss having fun. i don't think you blowing up manburg will solve anything, you-" his voice was shaky, "you caused problems... after making l'manburg. i just- i wanna go home, wilbur. i miss you, i miss techno... i miss phil, wilbur." he wiped the tears forming in his eyes, desperately waiting for a response, but the other end was silent.

he got up from the stone seat and opened up a chest, looking for a book and quill. he just needed to leave a note for his brothers, he wrote down a quick ' _i'll be back soon, just getting stuff_ ' and by stuff, he meant help. he grabbed his backpack, grabbing resources he needed, and armed himself with a sword and a bow with as many arrows as he could find. he left the note on a chest and made his way out of pogtopia. he saddled the skeletal horse that they had kidnapped and made his way out of the dreamsmp lands.

when he and wilbur left for dreamsmp, it took them almost a week to arrive, but that was because wilbur had decided to take a lot of breaks, and also decided to travel on foot after a young lady joined their travels. he hoped he wouldn't take as long, and planned to only take a break if he really needed it. he wasn't sure if he could even be sheltered, he was now out in the open, nowhere near the dreamsmp lands. it looked nice. it was peaceful. he felt safer.

hours had passed and it was getting darker, he heard static in his earpiece. "tommy?" niki was on the line, "tommy, where have you gone?" she asked, she sounded panicked and out of breath. "i'm getting help. someone who wilbur will fucking listen to." he muttered, niki stayed silent for a bit until she gave tommy a small hum, "please be safe, i will be keeping an eye on will until you're back." he could hear her smile in her voice. "thank you niki, you be safe too." he replied.

* * *

a day or so had passed and he had found the familiar village, the village he grew up in with his brothers. he walked on foot, guiding the horse behind him, and headed towards a cottage that was at the edge of the village by a small pond. the door was almost always open during the day, but it wasn't today. he knocked three times on the wood waiting for his help. the door opened with a blonde man smiling, but as soon as he saw tommy, looking exhausted and beat up, his face dropped. he guided tommy into the house and set him down on the couch, "tommy, what are you doing here?" he asked, voice filled with worry.

"phil- i- we need your help, urgently." tommy put his head into his hands and sighed, "wilburs gone fuckin' crazy. he wants to blow up manburg." 

"you need some rest first." phil headed to the kitchen, "we go tomorrow morning, alright?" he got some soup and handed the bowl to tommy, who took it with a small thank you. phil gave his son a small smile, before ruffling his hair and letting a small chuckle, "you guys will do anything to see your old man again." 

* * *

phil had learned a lot during their journey. he learned he was now a grandpa, he learned that his sons started a revolution, he learned his sons went into war, there was so much to unpack and it only made him much more worried than he originally was.

tommy had stopped, and looked at the lands ahead of them, "be careful, we have to sneak through manburg now." phil's heart shattered knowing his sons were kicked out of their own land, knowing all of the pain they went through and had no one to go to for help. "tommy, i'm so sorry... i wish had come with you." he wrapped his wing around his son, tommy only stayed silent, and carried on walking.

the two were met with niki and tubbo, just outside of pogtopia. niki was applying new bandages to tubbo's wounds from the festival, she was the first to notice the two arriving. "oh! tommy!" she smiled and gave him a wave, "we were worried about you." she glanced at phil, "you are...?"

"phil, he's like.. me, wilbur and techno's dad or something." tommy introduced phil, "niki is the one who's keeping everything under control." tommy told his dad. "oh, if you're looking for wilbur, he's downstairs, and techno is in manburg." niki informed the two, before going back to bandage-ing up tubbo. "uhahah- niki, could you go get techno? i think phil just needs to talk to.. us..." tommy nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head. "mhm! i'm just finishing up, i'll go find him." the german girl agreed.

phil followed tommy into the ravine and they found wilbur sitting by a small pool of water, strumming his guitar. "wilbur." phil sternly spoke, which caught the attention of wilbur, who started to laugh. "i-i wondered how long it would take before tommy goes and cries to you!" he turned around with an uncomfortable stare on his face, " _ouhh wilbur i miss fun_ ," he imitated tommy, "haha- what was it- ' _oh i miss phil, wilbur, i wanna go home, wilbur_ ' i knew it! i knew he ran off to you! phil- i just know that you'll understand me! they kicked us out, we're fucked. phil, do you want to come see the button, i'll let you pr-" 

phil slapped wilbur, and they fell silent. wilbur's smile had disappeared, phil's eyes were tearing up, "why? did you leave only to hurt people? you hurt your brother, you hurt his friends, you hurt your own friends, and now, you're hurting yourself, and me. what happened?" he ran a hand through his hair, "wilbur you- you used to be so joyful and happy, singing your songs for the village, you were kind. now, you- you only hurt people." he kneeled down to wilbur's eye level and placed a hand on his sons face, "i know it's hard, i won't ever understand what's going on with you, but, you need to understand, you'll only hurt more people if you go through with your plan. you have already done so much damage to you, tommy and the others. i know- i know having power feels good but, you... you've only hurt people. l'manburg may have seemed like a good idea, but think about the wars it caused. how many people were hurt."

phil pulled wilbur into a hug, "i'm sorry i was never here for you boys." he squeezed tighter once wilbur softly hugged back. "you can be the good guy again, i can help you with that, will. you just need to be willing to listen." 

footsteps of someone coming down the stairs caught tommy's attention and he saw the familiar red robe of his brother, "who- what- why am i needed? are we having another pit fight?" techno asked, and fell silent after seeing the familar black robe and blonde hair. phil broke from the hug and turned to look at the pig, "techno, i'm not surprised you encouraged wilbur and injured a bunch of people, but- holy shit. you- you need to be more responsible with your decisions." phil shook his head, walking towards the piglin, offering a hug to which techno reluctantly accepted. 

phil then dragged wilbur and tommy into the hug, "i've missed you boys, i've missed out on so much but, i'll be here now. i'll help you guys through this." the four separated from the hug and phil looked towards wilbur, "wilbur, come on bud, we're going on a walk. i'd also like to meet my grandson." he chuckled, poking his sons shoulder before wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

the rest of the day was silent, it was nice. phil had gone on a walk with wilbur, whilst techno and tommy sat together in the ravine listening to music. tommy thought that only wilbur needed help, but he soon realized that he himself and techno also needed help and support. it was going to be a long journey, but he felt comforted that they are all on the journey together.


End file.
